


Learning

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Series: Sunflower [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Philip has a fantasy, and Thomas is more than happy to indulge him.





	Learning

Philip sighed shakily, looking himself in the mirror carefully, pausing to make sure his pants weren’t folded up. He looked like he was in boarding school all over again... dear god. He paused though, before untucking his shirt quickly. His character was cocky, confident, and disregarded his teachers. Eighteen. He was eighteen, and he loved getting into trouble.

  
  
Even though he was a senior, he ignored his foreign language classes until his last year, having to rush to catch up. Philip Hamilton, the reckless, but charming flirt.

  
  
Pip walked to the door when he got the text, hair tied back in a messy bun, a few stray curls crowning his face gently. He even added a pen that was stuck in his hair to hold it in place, since he obviously didn’t need it for his schoolwork. Cocky. He knocked on the door, but walked in immediately afterward, grinning cheekily. “Mr. Jeffersooooon,” He laughed, poking his tongue out between his teeth a little before closing the door behind himself. “You really need to stop calling me in. I told you after school work won’t suddenly fix anything.” He hummed, slumping into the chair in front of the desk, carelessly resting his feet on top of it as he watched the older man with a sly look. “Yet... you call me in. Again and again.”

 

The first thing that Thomas noticed was that his fiancé, no, his student - looked absolutely adorable in his polo. With the bun and everything... Shit. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your feet off my desk?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing pointedly at Philip's legs. He let his eyes linger maybe just a little too long before finally looking away.

 

“However many times it takes you to actually punish me.” Philip sighed, rolling his eyes as he took his feet off the desk.

  
  
"And I'm well aware that things aren't suddenly going to change. But you're exceedingly bright, Philip. If you put the work in and really tried to get your grade up in my class, you could do it easily. I believe in you, I really do." He sighed softly, leaning back in his chair. "And the principal won't stop breathing down my neck about you. If you don't have a foreign language credit, you don't graduate. No Columbia in the fall. And I can't just pass you. You have to do the extra credit work I assign you or you have no chance of even passing my class, let alone achieving the 4.0 that we both know you're capable of." He had to be well-meaning. Caring. Sympathetic to his students. The sort of teacher that tries his damndest to get every single one of his students to pass.  

  
  
After Mr. Jefferson had finished rambling, Pip groaned, seemingly exasperated. “Exceedingly bright, extremely, limitlessly, unbelievably bright- you know, everyone tells me this, and they want me to work? Yeah, tell me I’m great and then make me do the scut work with all the other students, sure.” He huffed, frowning for a moment or two.

  
"If you wanted a teacher that would pass you without you putting the work in, you should have taken Spanish or German. God knows that Ferrini and Schwartz would pass a paralyzed lobster." He snorts, crossing his arms.

 

“Why do I even do all this work if it doesn’t _do_  anything for me. I’d rather invest my time in something more... interesting.” He mumbled, holding his head up in his chin as he looked over his teacher with his focused eyes, and then looked away.

  
  
“And I don’t care about Columbia! I could piss on the Dean's desk and they’d still let me in. I don’t _care_. Not about places that are so thirsty for someone like me that they just take me. I want a challenge... This? _This_? This is not a challenge.” It wasn’t worth his time.

 

"Son, even the smartest students still have to do actual work. Being smart? Doesn't give you a free ride through school. When I was your age, I _hated_ my calculus teacher. I let my grade tank because I didn't care, and here I am. Teachers are pretty much glorified babysitters except for in a few cases. I want to be more than a babysitter. I want to touch my students." Thomas frowned, tapping Pip's temple.

 

“May as well call you Daddy if you're going to call me son.” He can't contain a shiver when Mr. Jefferson touches him.

  
  
"You have so much up there, but you refuse to use it. Please, tell me how I can help you be more challenged and get you more interested. It'll be a stretch, but the guidance counselor owes me a favor and I might be able to get you into AP English. You have high enough test grades, certainly. You just have to promise that you'll actually do the work." He narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.  

  
  
"I want to see you succeed, Philip. Please, just let me help you succeed." He sounds thoroughly exasperated.

 

“I don’t want more school things. I want something _worth_ my time. Something tangible, physical.” He said sternly, getting up due to the fact he couldn’t stay still.

 

“You know, Mr. Jefferson, you’ve never written me up? The worst you’ve done is these after-school lessons, and if I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked me.” He said, leaning over the wood of the desk slowly. “But then again... you’re just supposed to act like you like me. It’s not like you’d actually give me anything I’m interested in to get me to do well in school.” He sighed quietly, pulling back with a bit of a disappointed look.

 

"Maybe you could run track? If you're looking for a physical outlet, that is." Thomas offered, trying to keep his tone neutral. "And you're built like a runner. I was a sprinter in college. 'Course, that was way back when, when dinosaurs roamed the earth or whatever."

 

“Track?” He sighed, looking away. “I’m interested in a physical outlet, yeah, but.. not really in that way,” Pip said softly, shrugging.

 

"Honestly, if there's something, anything at all, that I can do to get you interested in your academics, I'd probably do it. If it got you interested in school, I'd probably shave my head and actually get married." He laughed quietly to himself, pretending to be oblivious.

 

“Anything?” Philip smirked, shaking his head a little. “And honestly, Mr. Jefferson, you can just say that you’re gay. This is literally the school rich people send their gay kids to when they get bullied.” He pointed at himself. “You know how many guys I’ve fu... screwed here? Almost all of them. I mean, most of them are really inexperienced and I have to take the lead, but that’s not really my style so..” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Philip looked up, tilting his head as he watched his teacher for a moment, thinking. “Y’know, I just had an idea, Mr. Jefferson? It’d get me interested in school again, but... I don’t think you’d like it.”

 

"I mean... I am. Gay, that is. But I don't see how it's relevant. I hadn't had a serious boyfriend since the days that I could put my socks on without breaking a sweat" Thomas shook his head with a small smile. "Can I share a secret with you? People usually think that I'm inexperienced and submissive since I'm Daddy's little southern rich boy that comes from a long line of homophobes.” Maybe it was an overshare, but his character would probably rationalize it as relating to his student.

 

Pip bit his lip. “Have you had.. non-serious boyfriends? Just.. to have fun with?” He asked, listening to Thomas carefully as he stepped closer.

 

"Well, yeah, a few times, but that's neither here nor there." Thomas frowns slightly at his student's bizarre fascination with his sexual experiences. He's just a kid. And his _student_. This is starting to be inappropriate. "I don't think that this is what we should be discussing. Anyway, Philip, if I can do anything to help you get your grades up, I'm open to at least hear you out. I want to see you live up to your fullest potential, and if you need extra incentive to do that, I'm willing to give it to you." Thomas smiled, resting his hand on Pip's shoulder.

 

“My extra incentive is you...” He breathed out, pressing himself against his teacher with a hum, biting his lip. “I know you’re my teacher, but... I’m eighteen and I’m consenting.” And Thomas was handsome as fuck  _and_ gay.  “You said you’d do anything. I want you to keep that promise.” He mumbled, fingers finding their way up to Thomas’ chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “I promise I’m good and having someone more experienced would be a lovely change...”

 

Thomas's jaw actually dropped when he felt Philip pressed against him. "I'm your teacher. You're less than half my age. This is a serious abuse of power and I can't just let you- this can't happen. I'm flattered, I really am, but... No." He couldn’t help his hands making their own way to the boy's back.

 

Philip looked up to Thomas, eyes dark with lust. “Don’t you want me to do well in school though, Mr. Jefferson?” He asked with a frown, swaying his hips softly as he brought his hand up to Thomas’ hair.

 

"I didn't mean this. I don't... I can't do this. If anyone found out I'd get fired and lose my license. We can't..." He magically ended up pressing his lips to the boy’s neck, anyway.

 

“Oh- shit.” He gasped as the man started kissing his neck, tilting his head back for him as he scrambled for support on the desk. His knees buckled softly and he struggled to hold a moan in, instead letting out another sharp gasp of air.  “Sir, I thought you said we couldn’t?” He laughed in a trembling voice, groping at Thomas’ shirt. “You should suck a bruise. I want a mark.” Philip grunted softly, hips rocking forward instinctively.

 

"I- Of course I want you to do well, but this isn't right. I'm your teacher. You can't properly consent to this, and you're so young. Get off of me." He got control of himself and stopped any unnecessary contact. He didn't push Philip off, though. Thomas does, absolutely, want this. He's so damn pretty, and he wants-

 

"I'm not giving you extra credit, and this is only to help you in school, alright?" He mumbled, sucking a trail of hickeys down Pip's neck. "You're too damn beautiful for your own good, Hamilton." He grumbled, moving his lips to Philip's.

 

“I’ll only obey if you back up your words, Mr. Jefferson. If you turn me down, at least report me.” He hissed, groaning when Thomas started sucking hickeys down his neck. “Mmh, thank you.” He grinned, fingers tangling into wild hair as he kissed Thomas back hungrily, grinding against the man’s thigh. “You should fuck me.” He panted into the other man’s mouth, cheeks flushed softly. “Please.. it’ll help me I swear.”

 

"I couldn't report you, even if I did turn you down. The blame would be on me for being irresponsible and letting it escalate. And, if we're going to do this, you should at least call me Thomas." He feels Philip's crotch, apparently liking what he finds because he hums pleasantly. "If you want something from me, you have to ask for it. In French. It'll count for extra credit." He kept his voice low, hardly above a whisper, lips pressed to his student's ear.

 

“I like calling you Mr. Jefferson, but okay.” Pip moaned quietly, tugging on Thomas’ shirt until he got the buttons undone, working down his shirt desperately.  “And I’m failing French, do you really expect me to know words you haven’t taught me to say? How am I supposed to say fuck? Teach me.” He growled, falling back against the desk, pulling Thomas on top of him. “Fuck...”

 

The sweltering heat filling Pip was unimaginable, chest heaving softly as his forehead was covered with a light sheen of sweat. “Thomas,  _please_  teach me...” He whimpered softly, still grinding up against the other man with unrelenting desperation. He was absolutely loving this.

 

"You can call me Daddy, too. Anything but Mr. Jefferson." Thomas smirked, pinning Philip down by his shoulders. Mr. Jefferson would just remind him how messed up this whole thing was. "Baise-moi is fuck me, by the way."

 

"Gonna fuck you so good. You're so pretty and desperate. And what do we have here?" He slid his hand into Philip's pants and chuckled, a little meanly. "Your little guy's getting excited."

 

Pip threw his head back with a small cry when Thomas’s hand touched him, nails digging into the finish of the desk under him. “Fuck- of course it is..! It always is. Every class that I have to watch you talk, move, nngh... I get so hard listening to you speak French. I always have to leave during class to try and cool down.. if I can’t...” Jacking off in the bathroom was always fun.

 

"How do you think I feel? I have to sit around and wonder if you really do have freckles everywhere. What you'd look like begging for me, hard and needy and wanting. I have to sit behind my desk and pretend that I don't want to hear the little noises you'd make with my dick in your ass." Thomas laughed, genuinely, at Philip's next comment. " _That's_ why you always walk out. Sure." He rolled his eyes and pulled Pip's shirt off in one, well-practiced, motion.

 

Philip moaned shakily, eyes fluttering shut. “I do have freckles everywhere.” He snorted softly, cheek warm. “And it is!” He cried, raising his arms to help Thomas remove his shirt.

 

“Baise-moi..!” He said in a strained voice, cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. “Thomas.. daddy, please.”

 

"Well, since you asked me so nicely... I guess that I'll give you what you want. But you'll have to convince me. In French. If this is going to be extra credit, you're going to have to learn things. Getting me off isn't extra credit." He pressed a kiss to Philip's abdomen and worked on getting rid of the boy's pants with a small smirk.

 

“Ugh... Thomas! I’m... I’m not good at French. I can’t pay attention when you’re teaching.” He groaned, pouting at the man. “You have to help me...” He gasped as Thomas kissed his stomach, hips bucking instinctively. “P-please.”

 

"Keep your mouth shut, Philip. If you want something to do with your mouth, I'm more than happy to have you under my desk, as I have a very hard dick that definitely needs to be taken care of." Thomas frowned, resting his finger on Philip’s lips. "You really should learn, then. Don't you even remember how to say 'please' and 'thank you'?"

 

Philip whined softly, nodding. “I- I think I do.” He started softly, but Thomas continued on.

 

"Repeat after me. 'S'il te plaît, Daddy, je veux ta bite dans mon petit trou mignon.'" He smirked, squeezing the boy's dick, maybe just a little harder than he should have.

 

“S’il te plaît, daddy!” He gasped out, his accent actually fairly good seeing as his New York accent was pretty strong. “Je veux ta bite dans mon petit trou mignon.” He said shakily, hips rolling forward. “D-Daddy...”

 

"I'll be assigning you extra work for our... Special lessons. Three times a week should be sufficient, I think." Thomas murmured, smiling brightly with Philip's words. "It can be a good boy, after all. Daddy's good little boy with his pretty little freckles and his cute ass and his beautiful eyes." He pressed a finger against his hole and makes a sound of disapproval.

 

Philip groaned, nodding happily. “God, yes.” He said breathily, nodding. “Je peux être bon..”

 

"All lubed up for me already. Naughty little thing. How long have you wanted this, hmm? How long have you wanted me to take you better than anyone your age ever could?" He slipped two fingers inside him, dry.

 

Pip gasped as Thomas pressed his finger against his entrance, back arching softly. “Mmh! I’m sorry, I just.. I touch myself a lot.” He grunted out, rocking his hips a little.  “Ugh, yes... no one can take me like you can..! You’re so hot, Thomas. You’re so.. gorgeous.”

 

“The next time that you don’t turn in an assignment or walk out of my class, I’m going to turn you over my knee and bruise your ass until you can’t sit for two weeks.” He grumbled, deciding he was done and pulled himself out of his pants so he could push in, slow and steady. “You’re so fuckin’ tight. If I didn’t know how much of a slut you were, I’d think that you were a goddamn virgin.” He wrapped his hand around Pip's dick and started jerking him in time with his thrusts.

 

Philip whined. “But I can’t just sit there..!” He said with a frown, looking at the other with desperate eyes. He moaned shakily as Thomas pushed inside him, the stretch alone making his vision blurry for a moment. “And I- I usually top because most of the kids here are- sh-shit at fucking.” He said through gritted teeth, a sob leaving his lips when Thomas started touching him.

 

"I'm going to have to beat them off you with a stick, aren't I? I'm stingy with what's mine, and you're mine now. No more flirting, no more meaningless hookups. I'm the only one allowed to give you this." He tips his head back and groans, a little animalistic.

 

“Yours.” He choked, leaning his head back against the desk. “Yours alone to fuck and play with a-as long as you want me..!” Pip was already close from the intensity of everything happening, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t take much more of this.

 

"Come on, baby. Come for me." Thomas bit down on Pip's shoulder, smiling to himself at the indentations left on his skin. God, he loved marking his partner's skin like that. He looked so pretty covered in hickies and bruises and bite marks.

 

Thomas thrust one last time and came, hard. He pressed a soft kiss to Philip's lips, character broken. "I love you. I love you so, so much. You're so perfect. My sweet little angel." He smiled softly and rubbed Pip's stomach.

 

Philip cried out when he came, back arching away from the hard desk beneath him, white spurting over Thomas’ hand.

 

The boy was shaking uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath as he panted for air. His body trembled and spasmed, tears rolling down his face freely now. “I- I love you too. I love you more than anything.” He whispered, wiping his eyes carefully. “Nnh.. my emotions are acting up more than usual.” He moaned softly, cheeks flushed. “Thank you for playing along.. it was great.”

 

"I didn't break you with my dick, did I?" Thomas snorted and pressed his face against Pip's chest. He figured that this wasn’t exactly the best position for post-coital cuddling, so he maneuvered him into his lap. "And, for the record, I'll probably always do something if you want to try it. And that, what we just did, I mean, is something that I'd be more than willing to repeat."

 

“N-no! I’m fine!” Philip said, quickly becoming rather embarrassed by his fiancé’s teasing comment. He hugged onto Thomas with a sigh, using him as grounding. If he let go now, he might float away.

 

"Anything specific that you want for your aftercare or are we just gonna go with the cuddling, kissing, and maybe food?" He smiled, staring at Philip like the sun literally shines out of the boy's ass. His entire world revolved around this beautiful person in front of him, and just thinking about it made his breath come up short.

 

“Um...” The boy thought for a moment. “Can I have some tea? Like.. hot tea? Maybe a dandelion or chamomile? It’d help me relax.” He could hardly keep still at this point, not with his muscles trembling like he’d just seen Satan or something. “And maybe something sweet.. like a cookie. Then we can cuddle forever.” He giggled softly, wrapping his legs around Thomas in vague preparation to be picked up by the man.


End file.
